Dorant
1st Elder has invaded the werewolves' territory and slaughtered many werewolves, as revenge for their cruelty towards humanity in the past. The warriors have lost contact with their security teams, so they split up to investigate. Juraki and Dorant find out that there's something wrong with the security systems from one of the werewolf technicians. The technician reports that they've lost contact with all the teams that went to investigate. Prologue The werewolf technicians are investigating the area where 1st Elder is. He finds it cumbersome to keep dealing with them and asks 3rd Elder to deal with them instead. 3rd Elder kills them all by releasing his aura and the resulting blast alerts Juraki and Dorant, who are in the area investigating. The head for the blast site and find most of their technicians dead, Juraki says that based on the traces, there wasn't a battle, they were slaughtered. The two Elders have made it to the werewolves fortress. 1st Elder sits on the werewolf Throne and as he does, Dorant and Juraki charge at him. 3rd Elder stops them from attacking. Juraki asks who they are and why they're attacking. 1st Elder says that he's the King of the Humans who has come to judge their people. Juraki realises that they're from the Union and asks why the Union would do such a thing, he repeats his question and asks them why they're attacking. 1st Elder says that he didn't think that they would ask such a thing. He says that the werewolves have always thought of devouring humanity and that they simply acted quicker than them. Juraki realises that they're attacking because they know that the werewolves are now weaker. Three members of the werewolf security see them and approach Dorant and Juraki asking them what happened. They've been invaded by some mysterious enemies and there are werewolf corpses everywhere. 1st Elder laughs that the security teams ruin the mood every time. Juraki tells the security team to run, but before they can do anything, they are killed by 3rd Elder. Battle Summary This angers Juraki and he launches an attack against 3rd Elder. The attack is blocked by Haydn. Dorant realises that based on how Haydn blocked Juraki's attack so easily and the power that 3rd Elder displayed a moment ago, they're not opponents that they'll be able to face easily, in their current condition. Haydn bows to 1st Elder and says that their mission is complete. Geo drops Gotaru's body. The other guards arrive with Bashum's body. Juraki and Dorant are surprised to see that their friends have been defeated by the Royal Guard. 1st Elder asks Haydn, how it felt hunting the warriors and what it was like to fight them? Haydn replies that they were far weaker than he expected and that it felt like a waste of time and effort having to fight them. 1st Elder smiles at this while Juraki is angered by Haydn's words. 1st Elder remarks that he seems a lot angrier than he expected, since he heard that the werewolves weren't getting along very well, just like when he killed his companions a few moments ago. Juraki asks what he's trying to say. 1st Elder responds asking if he's angry that they killed their people, or whether it's because their pride has been hurt because humans are responsible. He adds that whatever the reason he shouldn't get so angry, because he should think about how they've looked down on humans, treated them like slaves and killed them. Overall, the humans have been mistreated by the werewolves for a long time. He continues that he despises the werewolves for their actions towards humanity and even when they were in the Union, it was so they could obtain what they needed, and even then they made it clear that they could dominate the humans anytime they wanted. He asks how they can get so angry, after everything they've done. He tells them that they have no idea how angry they are at being suppressed and treated like bugs by them, and that they've never forgotten the pain and humiliation they suffered, and that through the generations they've become stronger and will make this world belong to the humans, now that they've finally obtained the power to surpass them. He gives them the chance to serve the humans. Juraki rebukes this by declaring that they'd never agree to such nonsense. 1st Elder returns that obviously they wouldn't bow down to the humans, whom they've looked down on for so long, then adds that the humans are going to use the power they've obtained to make them bow down to them. With that the royal guards charge at Dorant and Juraki, the two of them avoid the attack easily. Two of the guards, attack them from behind, this angers Dorant and Juraki. The two of them transform into combat mode and launch a counterattack against the royal guards pushing them back. 1st Elder comments that the two of them look like the strongest of the warriors, and asks Haydn if he'll be able to handle them? Haydn replies that although they're stronger than the warriors they faced earlier, that he expected this and that they shouldn't be worried. 3rd Elder adds that they shouldn't let their guard down until it's over. Juraki realises that he can't use his power properly since his body isn't in its normal state and that he's using power too quickly. He thinks that Dorant is probably in the same state. Haydn instructs the guards, not to let their guard down, since those two are on a different level to the warriors they've just faced and they'll face them as they've done in practise. The two hooded guards attack Juraki. Juraki avoids their attacks and manages to counterattack, injuring one of the guards, the other guard grabs him and Juraki manages to push him back. Geo draws her sword and attacks Juraki, he avoids the first attack, but can't avoid the second attack and Geo manages to deal a severe blow to him. This shocks Dorant who is then attacked by a royal guard. Juraki is injured but still alive, he states that when 1st Elder said that they'd obtained the power to fight the werewolves, he was referring to fighting like this. Haydn and 3rd Elder look on. 1st Elder responds saying that they should understand, but they probably don't realise it, because they've had great power, but they took time developing theirs and they'll do whatever it takes to beat them. Juraki returns that he says that with such confidence. 1st Elder instructs Geo to finish them off so they'll stop babbling. Dorant tries to help Juraki and dashes towards him only to be stopped by the royal guard from earlier. Juraki faces Geo. Geo is about to finish Juraki but she is pushed back by the sudden arrival of Garda. 1st Elder remarks that he knew there were more warriors, he continues, that they did their research beforehand and thought it was strange that there were so few of them left. Geo battles Garda. After their battle, 1st Elder tells them that they can't even begin to imagine what they had to sacrifice, in order to gain the power that the werewolves take for granted. He states that the sacrifice can't even be expressed in numbers and that his guards gave their own lives for the sake of one thing. "The Glory Of The Human Race". At this four of the royal guards rush at Juraki. Juraki wonders if they're trying to get rid of him first since he's injured. Dorant attacks and manages to knock out two of the guards, the other two continue their attack. Juraki gets angry and launches a counterattack and manages to push them back. The four guards recover quickly and attack Juraki again this time from different directions. Dorant stands in front of Juraki and manages to push the guards back. Juraki wonders why Dorant is trying so hard to help him, since he's not in his normal state, and he's getting injured just helping him. Dorant looks at Juraki and says that he doesn't know why either. Juraki dodges an attack, whilst Dorant takes on the royal guard. Dorant is fighting with three members of the royal guard and winning, however they regenerate soon after he deals any meaningful damage. Juraki wonders how Dorant can be this strong, even though he's not in his normal state. Dorant is out of breath and realises that he's losing power too quickly. 1st Elder tells 3rd Elder that they're displaying such abilities even though they're not in their normal state, and says that if they'd missed this opportunity, they wouldn't have been able to defeat them. He instructs 3rd Elder to end this now. 3rd Elder attacks Dorant. Dorant is pushed back as he can't see the movement of his power. 3rd Elder attacks him again, knocking Dorant unconscious. Juraki goes to him. 3rd Elder attacks again, but Juraki shields Dorant from the attack. Juraki takes care of Dorant. Aftermath Dorant and Juraki are defeated. Garda arrives to in time to save Juraki but is soon defeated herself. Lunark saves Garda and takes over the battle. Image Gallery 489_68_Juraki And Dorant Sense 3rd Elder's Aura.png|Juraki and Dorant sense 3rd Elder's aura. 490_16_The Security Team Discovers 3rd Elder And 1st Elder.png|The security team discovers 3rd Elder and 1st Elder. 490_17_1st Elder Asks 3rd Elder To Get Rid Of Them.png|1st Elder asks 3rd Elder to get rid of them. 490_20_Dorant And Juraki Find Their People Dead.png|Dorant and Juraki find their people dead. 490_24_Dorant And Juraki Are Angry.png|Dorant and Juraki are angry. 490_38_Dorant And Juraki Attack The 1st Elder.png|Dorant and Juraki attack 1st Elder. 490_40a_3rd Elder Protects 1st Elder.png|3rd Elder protects 1st Elder. 490_32_1st Elder Wonders About Maduke's Castle.png|1st Elder wonders about Maduke's castle. 490_35_1st Elder Sits On The Werewolf Throne.png|1st Elder sits on the werewolf throne. 490_37_3rd Elder Senses Something.png|3rd Elder senses something. 490_39_1st Elder Not Worried By The Attack.png|1st Elder not worried by the attack. 490_40b_3rd Elder Blocks Juraki And Dorant's Attack.png|3rd Elder blocks Juraki and Dorant's attack. 490_42_1st Elder Knows The He'll Be Protected.png|1st Elder knows that he'll be protected. 490_43_Dorant And Juraki Pushed Back.png|Dorant and Juraki pushed back. 490_44_Juraki Questions The Elders.png|Juraki questions the Elders. 490_45_The King Of The Humans.png|The King Of The Humans. 490_47_Juraki Asks Why The Union Is Attacking Them.png|Juraki asks why the Union is attacking them. 490_48_1st Elder Tells Them They Simply Moved First.png|1st Elder tells them they simply moved first. 490_51_The Security Team Arrive.png|The security team arrive. 490_52_1st Elder Thinks The Security Team Are A Nuisance.png|1st Elder thinks the security team are a nuisance. 490_53_Juraki Tries To Warn The Security Team.png|Juraki tries to warn the security team. 490_55_3rd Elder Annihilates More Werewolves.png|3rd Elder annihilates more werewolves. 490_62_Juraki Attacks 3rd Elder.png|Juraki attacks 3rd Elder. 490_65_Haydn Arrives And Saves 3rd Elder.png|Haydn arrives and saves 3rd Elder. 490_66_Haydn Trying To Look Intimidating.png|Haydn trying to look intimidating. 490_67_Dorant Surprised That Juraki's Attack Was Blocked Easily.png|Dorant surprised that Juraki's attack was blocked easily. 490_68_The Mission Has Been Completed.png|The mission has been completed. 490_69_Gotaru's Dead Body.png|Gotaru's dead body. 490_70_Dorant And Juraki Shocked To See Gotaru's Body.png|Dorant and Juraki shocked to see Gotaru's body. 490_71_Bashum's Dead Body.png|Bashum's dead body. 490_72_The Royal Guards Successful Hunting Trip.png|The royal guards' successful hunting trip. 490_74_1st Elder Wonders What It Was Like Facing The Warriors.png|1st Elder wonders what it was like facing the warriors. 490_75_Haydn Boasts About The Werewolves Being Weak.png|Haydn boasts about the werewolves being weak. 490_76_Juraki Gets Angry.png|Juraki gets angry. 490_77_1st Elder Is Amused.png|1st Elder is amused. 490_81_1st Elder Is Angry.png|1st Elder is angry. 491_6_1st Elder Demands An Explanation From The 2nd Elder.png|1st Elder demands an explanation from 2nd Elder. 491_8_2nd Elder Doesn't Need To Justify His Actions.png|2nd Elder doesn't need to justify his actions. 491_12_1st Elder Angered By His Memories.png|1st Elder angered by his memories. 491_13_1st Elder Hates Werewolves.png|1st Elder hates werewolves. 491_14_1st Elder Chides The Warriors For Their Selfishness.png|1st Elder chides the warriors for their selfishness. 491_17_The Royal Guard Have Come For Revenge.png|The royal guard have come for revenge. 491_18_We Finally Have The Power To Surpass You.png|We finally have the power to surpass you. 491_19_A Final Chance.png|A final chance. 491_21_Juraki Is Angered By 1st Elder's Nonsense.png|Juraki is angered by 1st Elder's nonsense. 491_22_1st Elder Plans On Making The Warriors Bow To Him.png|1st Elder plans on making the warriors bow to him. 491_23_The Royal Guard Attack.png|The royal guard attack. 491_24_The Unnamed Royal Guard Makes His Move.png|The unnamed royal guard makes his move. 491_26_They're Behind You.png|They're behind you. 491_27_Dorant And Juraki Counterattack.png|Dorant and Juraki counterattack. 491_30_1st Elder Asks Haydn If He Can Defeat The Strongest Warriors.png|1st Elder asks Haydn if he can defeat the strongest warriors. 491_31_Haydn Confirms They'll Be Easy Targets.png|Haydn confirms they'll be easy targets. 491_32_The Royal Guard Get Ready To Attack Again.png|The royal guard get ready to attack again. 491_33_Dorant And Juraki Prepare For Another Attack.png|Dorant and Juraki prepare for another attack. 491_35_Haydn Instructs The Royal Guard.png|Haydn instructs the royal guard. 491_36_The Unnamed Guard Goes After Juraki.png|The unnamed guard goes after Juraki. 491_37_Juraki Avoids The Attack And Counterattacks.png|Juraki avoids the attack and counterattacks. 491_39_Juraki Blocks An Attack.png|Juraki blocks an attack. 491_42_The Royal Guards Attack Juraki Again.png|The royal guards attack Juraki again. 491_43_Juraki Faces An Unnamed Guard.png|Juraki faces an unnamed guard. 491_46_Juraki Punches A Hole In The Attacker.png|Juraki punches a hole in the attacker. 491_47_Juraki Unable To Avoid A Tag Team Attack.png|Juraki unable to avoid a tag team attack. 491_48_Juraki Is Pushed Back.png|Juraki is pushed back. 491_51_Juraki Pushes The Guards Back.png|Juraki pushes the guards back again. 491_55_Juraki Surprised That The Guards Keep Attacking.png|Juraki surprised that the guards keep attacking. 491_57_Geo Gets Involved.png|Geo gets involved. 491_58_Geo Joins Her Fellow Guards And Faces Juraki.png|Geo joins her fellow guards and faces Juraki. 491_60_Geo Injures Juraki.png|Geo injures Juraki. 491_62_Dorant Is Worried About Juraki.png|Dorant is worried about Juraki. 491_64_Dorant Gets Pushed Back.png|Dorant gets pushed back. 491_65_Dorant Prevented From Helping His Comrade.png|Dorant prevented from helping his comrade. 491_67_Juraki Disappointed With 1st Elders Claims.png|Juraki disappointed with 1st Elders' claims. 491_68_3rd Elder And Haydn Watch The Battle.png|3rd Elder and Haydn watch the battle. 491_69_1st Elder Tells The Warriors They'll Do Whatever It Takes To Win.png|1st Elder tells the warriors they'll do whatever it takes to win. 491_70_Dorant Can't Let Juraki Be Killed.png|Dorant can't let Juraki be killed. 491_71_Dorant Tries To Help Juraki.png|Dorant tries to help Juraki. 491_72_Dorant Stopped From Helping Juraki.png|Dorant stopped from helping Juraki. 491_73_Dorant Pushed Back.png|Dorant pushed back. 491_74_Geo Ordered To Kill Juraki.png|Geo ordered to kill Juraki. 491_76_Geo Stopped From Killing Juraki.png|Geo stopped from killing Juraki. 491_77_Garda Appears From The Shadows.png|Garda appears from the shadows. 491_78_3rd Elder And Haydn Look On As Geo Is Pushed Back.png|3rd Elder and Haydn look on as Geo is pushed back. 491_79_Garda Attacked Geo To Save Juraki.png|Garda attacked Geo to save Juraki. 491_81_Garda Looks Mad.png|Garda looks mad. 492_6_1st Elder Not Surprised By The Arrival Of Another Warrior.png|1st Elder not surprised by the arrival of another warrior. 492_8_1st Elder Did His Homework.png|1st Elder did his homework. 492_9b_Dorant And Juraki Shocked That 1st Elder Can Read.png|Dorant and Juraki are shocked to learn, 1st Elder can read. 492_54_Dorant And Juraki Wonder If Haydn Is Going To Get Involved Too.png|Dorant and Juraki wonder if Haydn is going to get involved. 492_55_1st Elder Wonders Why The Werewolves' Wounds Haven't Healed.png|1st Elder wonders why the werewolves' injuries haven't healed. 492_58_Dorant And Juraki Still Haven't Recovered.png|Dorant and Juraki still haven't recovered. 492_59_1st Elder Is Glad They Hurried.png|1st Elder is glad they hurried. 492_60_3rd Elder Takes Note.png|3rd Elder takes note. 492_61_The Werewolves Notice The Recovery Of The Guards.png|The werewolves notice the recovery of the guards. 492_62_Geo Survived Garda's Attack.png|Geo survived Garda's attack. 492_63_The Royal Guards Recover.png|The Royal Guards recover. 492_64_The Royal Guard Have The Regeneration Of The Werewolves.png|The royal guard have the regeneration of the werewolves. 492_65_Juraki Is Shocked To See The Guards Healing Abilities.png|Juraki is shocked to see the guards' healing abilities. 492_66_1st Elder Talks About The Sacrifices They Had To Make.png|1st Elder talks about the sacrifices they had to make. 492_67_The Price Of Revenge.png|The price of revenge. 492_68a_The Royal Guard Gave Their Lives For Vengeance.png|The royal guards gave their lives for vengeance. 492_68b_The Royal Guard Sacrificed Everything For The Glory Of The Human Race.png|The royal guards sacrificed everything for the glory of the human race. 492_70_The Guards Gang Up On Juraki.png|The guards gang up on Juraki. 492_72_Two Of The Guards Are Stopped.png|Two of the guards are stopped. 492_73_Dorant Tries To Protect Juraki.png|Dorant tries to protect Juraki. 492_74_Dorant Decides To Help Juraki.png|Dorant decides to help Juraki. 492_75_The Guards Keep Coming.png|The guards keep coming. 492_76_Juraki Pushes Two Of The Guards Back.png|Juraki pushes two of the guards back. 492_77_Juraki Uses The Last Of His Strength.png|Juraki uses the last of his strength. 492_78_The Guards Are Pushed Back.png|The guards are pushed back. 492_80_Juraki Surrounded.png|Juraki surrouned. 492_81_Dorant Intervenes.png|Dorant intervenes. 492_83_Dorant Protects Juraki.png|Dorant protects Juraki. 492_84_Dorant Pushes The Royal Guard Back.png|Dorant pushes the royal guard back. 492_88_Dorant Is Exhausted.png|Dorant is exhausted. 492_89_Juraki Wonders Why Dorant Is Trying So Hard To Help Him.png|Juraki wonders why Dorant is trying so hard to help him. 492_90_Dorant Looks At Juraki.png|Dorant Looks At Juraki. 492_91_Dorant And Juraki Are Both Confused By Dorant's Actions.png|Dorant and Juraki are both confused by Dorant's actions. 493_2_Juraki Remembers Maduke's Speech.png|Juraki remembers Maduke's speech. 493_3_Maduke's New Law.png|Maduke's new law. 493_3_Only The Strong Will Survive.png|Only the strong will survive. 493_5_The Strong Shall Stand Tall And The Weak Shall Be Sacrificed.png|The strong shall stand tall and the weak shall be sacrificed. 493_7_The Werewolf Warriors Regret Following Maduke Blindly.png|The werewolf warriors regret following Maduke blindly. 493_8_Bashum Worries They're Being Hypocritical.png|Bashum worries they're being hypocritical. 493_9_Gotaru Agrees With Bashum's Words.png|Gotaru agrees with Bashum's words. 493_10_Juraki Believes Kentas And Lunark Were Right.png|Juraki believes Kentas and Lunark were right. 493_12_Mirai Thinks The Warriors Are Being Ridiculous.png|Mirai thinks the warriors are being ridiculous. 493_18_Dorant Avoids The Attacks Of The Royal Guard.png|Dorant avoids the attacks of the royal guard. 493_20_Dorant Takes On The Royal Guard.png|Dorant takes on the royal guard. 493_21_Dorant Surrounded.png|Dorant surrounded. 493_23_Dorant Blocks The Royal Guards Attacks.png|Dorant blocks the royal guards attacks. 493_26_Dorant Gains The Upper Hand.png|Dorant gains the upper hand. 493_27_The Royal Guard Launches A Powerful Attack Against Dorant.png|The royal guard launches a powerful attack against Dorant. 493_28_Dorant Retaliates.png|Dorant retaliates. 493_33_The Royal Guard Recover.png|The royal guard recover. 493_43_Dorant Ready To Attack The Royal Guard Again.png|Dorant ready to attack the royal guard again. 493_44_3rd Elder Gets Involved.png|3rd Elder gets involved. 493_46_Dorant Pushed Back By 3rd Elder.png|Dorant pushed back by 3rd Elder. 493_47_3rd Elder Attacks Dorant Again.png|3rd Elder attacks Dorant again. 493_49_Juraki Helps Dorant.png|Juraki helps Dorant. 493_54_Juraki Takes Care Of Dorant.png|Juraki takes care of Dorant. 494_48_Juraki And Garda Surprised By Lunark's Strength.png|Juraki and Garda surprised by Lunark's strength. 494_81_1st Elder Plans To Annihilate The Werewolves.png|1st Elder plans to annihilate the werewolves.